The present invention relates to an electric vehicle structure.
In the electric vehicle, a vehicle-equipped battery occupies a considerable weight and an installation space. Therefore, in the related art, as disclosed in Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 9-104241, for example, a battery frame having an exclusive rigid structure is provided on a bottom surface of a floor of the vehicle body, and a plurality of batteries are installed in the battery frame.
The battery frame has an outer frame made of lightweight structure material such as aluminum extrusion material, etc. An upper surface of the outer frame is coupled opposedly to a floor frame member which is welded to a bottom surface of a floor panel, and then fastened/fixed thereto by bolts and nuts.
A waterproof battery cover for covering the battery compartment is provided onto the battery frame. The waterproof battery cover is made of synthetic resin material.
The outer frame of the battery frame has a flange standing upright on its upper side inner peripheral portion. The flange has a horizontal flange surface extending outward. The battery cover has a horizontal flange surface extending outward on a lower edge of its peripheral wall. These flange surfaces are superposed with each other, and sponge-like elastic material are interposed between the flange surfaces. Mutual flange surfaces are clamped/fitted by a fitting means such as a clip.